


The Rings

by MySkiv1ngSnackb0x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySkiv1ngSnackb0x/pseuds/MySkiv1ngSnackb0x
Summary: U and Draco have been friends since 2nd Year. It’s now 5th year. Some things have changed. For instance, u have gotten closer with the Weasley family, and now ur 15, and the Ravenclaw seeker, and one more thing has changed. Ur feelings towards Draco Malfoy.
Comments: 1





	The Rings

**Draco!!!!!!” I yell from across the train at the blonde haired boy who I’ve known since I was 12. “Martin! Come here!!” We both start running towards each other and I practically jump onto him.**   
  


**“Miss me that much?” Draco says cheekily with a smirk on his face.  
  
**

**“Well duh, ur the only person who keeps me sane.”**

**”What are we chopped liver?” George and Fred say in unison, walking between and Draco pushing us apart.  
  
**

**“Shove off Weasel 1 + 2. Me and Katherine here were catching up.”**

**”OooOoOo. KAthErIne.” Fred says.  
  
**

**“I will hex you if u repeat that word ever again.”**

**”They didn’t know-” Draco says**

**”No. it’s fine tho.”  
  
**

**“Sorry.”**

**”You wouldn't dare hex Freddie. He’s too good looking.”**

**I knew he said that partly to protect his brother, but also, since they’re identical, they both are “good looking.” I raise my eyebrow at him, and cast the leg locker curse at him. And at Fred, then leave. Draco runs to catch up with me.  
  
**

**“That was cool. I- I mean how u stood up to those twins, seeing as they’re both literally 2 ft taller than u. Not saying ur short- I’m just saying-“**

**”Thank Malfoy. Ik what u mean. Nothing I haven’t done before. I mean, I did stay there for some of the summer. I had to learn to defend myself against them.”** ****

**”You stayed** **_there?_ With the _Weasley’s?”_ Draco says. Slightly agitated.   
  
**

**“Yeah, u knew that. Did u not get my letter?”**

**”No. No I didn’t. Just, next time, I’d more than happy if u stayed with me over the summer. It would b a lot more fun for me at least.”** ****

**”Okay.”  
  
**

**OH MY GOD. THAT WILL NOT END WELL. I’LL MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF. No. That won’t happen. I just won’t go anywhere. I’ll stay with Sirius. Well... if he lets me. He’ll probably just say it’s too dangerous. Whatever. We’ll get to it when we get to it. Right now, I’ll ride the train to Hogwarts, in a compartment with Draco Malfoy. My best friend. My crush. God why does life have to be so complicated.  
  
**

**Soon later, Blaise and Pansy joined us, but Theo was nowhere to be found. I said that I would go look for him. Besides, I think it’s good to get out of that compartment. Away from the drama.  
  
**

**I stumble upon Luna, Neville, and Ginny’s compartment. We talk for a bit, I ask if they’ve seen Theo, then keep moving. I then reach the “golden trio’s” compartment. I found a while back that Hermione is really nice and my favorite in the trio. Me and Harry, we’ve had brief conversation, not that much that we’re good friends, but we’re friendly. Me and Ron, we’re friends because I’ve stayed at his house over the summer countless times, but I’m closer with Fred and George. I ask if I can sit and they say okay. After I talk to Hermione for a while ask if they’ve seen Theo, they say they thought they saw him heading the way I came from. I thank them and leave. I’m walking back to my compartment, dreading what I’m going to see when I go back in, when I hear a voice. Lee Jordan’s.  
  
**

**“Martin! Why so glum? C’mere, tell Uncle Lee what’s going on.” I turn around, see Lee patting the seat next to him. Then, my eyes dart to the redhead next to him. Fred. He’s smirking. His eyes though. They’re staring daggers into my own. I walk over and pop my head in,**

**“Sorry boys, but I can’t chat, I gotta go get some chocolate from the trolley.”  
  
**

**I spin around and start walking back to my compartment. I hear Lee shout,**

**”BUT THE TROLLEY ISN’T EVEN HERE!! I’LL GET U ONE DAY. BYE MARTIN! LOVE YOU!”**

**”LOVE U TOO LEE!” I yell as I’m a few feet away from my compartment.  
  
**

**“What was that I hear about u loving someone?” Draco’s voice says. I can’t pinpoint his voice though. Before I can even think, I get pulled into an empty compartment on my left. Well not completely empty. Draco is shutting the blinds on the windows and door so no one can see inside.  
  
**

**“Oh, I was just joking around with Lee.”**

**”That commentator?”**

**”He’s not one anymore but yeah.”**

**”Oh.”**

**”What oh?”**

**”Nothing alright.”**

**”Alright fine. Anyways, why did u bring me here?”**

**”No reason.”**

**”Okay, then I’m gonna go get ready. We’re almost at Hogwarts.”**

**Okay, I’ll c u later.”**


End file.
